Beauty and the Beast
by Jump City Girl 2.0
Summary: One Mayor's Ball and six hormonal teens. You do the math.BBxRae some Robxstar and CybxBee
1. To the Mall We Go!

Beauty and the Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Chapter One:

"To the Mall We Go!"

"We're go' in to a party, we're go' in to a party, we're go' in to a party, we're go' in to a-"

"SHUT UP!" the changeling was interrupted by a very annoyed empath. "Beast Boy it's not a party it's the Mayor's Ball" Robin informed his hyper active friend.

"Oh" he said. He was quiet for a minute than started up again. "We're go' to the Mayor's Ball, we're go' to the Mayor's Ball, we're go' to the-"

"Beast Boy if you don't shut your green mouth I'll do it for YOU!" Raven roared.

"Yeah come on BB your start' in to give_ me_ a headache" Cyborg jumped in.

Beast Boy's ears drooped. "No more?" he asked innocently.

"No more" Raven growled.

"OK" he smiled. Raven rolled her eyes but couldn't help smile at his playfulness. Luck for her nobody noticed.

"So when are we hit' in the road?" Cyborg asked.

"Please friend Cyborg why do you wish to hurt the road?" Starfire asked sweetly.

"It means when are we going" Robin told the alien.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"Tomorrow evening. The Mayor said his star superhero's needed to come and… to bring a date" he got quieter on that last part.

"Oh and wear something nice" he added.

Starfire squealed with delight. Cyborg slumped his shoulders. Raven moaned and Beast Boy started singing again.

"May we journey to the mall of shopping?" Starfire asked.

"I guess we have to" Robin sighed. His tux had gotten to small and the other boys didn't own one. Raven was only going because she had to and Starfire loved to shop.

"To the mall we go!" Beast Boy yelled pointing to the door. "Whoopdie-dingle-do" Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Come on Rae, it'll be fun!" the green elf cried dragging her out the door and into the car. She sat between Starfire and Beast Boy while Robin took shotgun next to Cyborg.

"So who you gonna take?" Robin asked the robot once they had 'hurt the road.'

"I guess I'll ask Bumblebee" he answered.

"What about you" he asked narrowing his eyes. Robin turned his head to make sure Starfire wasn't listening. She wasn't.

"Star" he whispered.

Cyborg laughed. "I knew it!"

"So Raven are you going to ask anyone?" Beast Boy asked.

"No" she said simply.

"What if someone asked you?" he asked nervously.

"Depends on who it is?" she said narrowing her violet eyes.

"What if it were-" he was cut off by the car screeching to a stop.

"WE'RE HERE!" Cyborg yelled.

They piled out of the car and into the mall. The girls went one way and guy the other.

"Come friend Raven we have much shopping to do!" Starfire said.

"Starfire we're here for a dress and nothing else" Raven corrected.

"Then let us go into this store!" she said pulling the goth into a sickly pink store.

"How a 'bout this one?" Cyborg asked into the tux shop. He held up a black tux with a red bow tie.

"Well since it's the only one that's big enough and it matches your eye, then yeah" Robin said. Cyborg went to pay for it while Beast Boy found one with a green tie with lime green streaks. Robin bought one similar to the one he wore to Kitten's prom only it didn't have a 'dead plant' on it.

"Well that was quick!" Beast Boy said holding his bag of clothes.

"Yup, the girls are probably still shopping so let's get some grub" Cyborg said headed for the food court. He turned the corner and bumped into Bumblebee.

"Hey Sparkie, just getting a few things. The mall in my city is being redone so I thought I'd come here" she said.

"Now's your chance" Robin hissed coming up behind Cyborg.

"Chance for what?" Bumblebee asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Hi Bee, would like you go um me with to…er"

"Spit it out Sparkie" she said.

"Would you go to the Mayor's Ball with me?" he blurted out.

She smiled at the robot and shook his hand.

"Sure Sparkie" she said.

"Great I'll pick you up around five."

"Sounds great!" she said walking off.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it" Robin laughed.

"At least I've got a date" he boasted. "And so will I" Robin told him. Beast Boy looked up at the two.

"Now who are you gonna ask little man?" Cyborg said.

"I'm not little!" he wined.

"Ok you're not little, now answer the question" Cyborg said.

"Raven" he whispered.

"Who?" Robin asked. "Raven."

"BB we can't hear you!" Cyborg yelled.

"RAVEN!" he shouted and then covered his mouth.

"She's gonna hurt you" Cyborg and Robin laughed.

"We'll see about that" he said folding his arms.

Cyborg patted his head. "Sure we will" he said sarcastically. "Sure we will." "Yes you will" Beast Boy muttered under his breath.

"Now let's find the girls and get out of here" Robin said.

Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded and followed their leader.

"How about this?" Starfire asked. She had on a soft pink dress.

"Too fluffy" Raven said. She can back a few moments later.

"Too bright." "Too soft." "Too ugly." "Too…" Raven couldn't think of a word it was just right for her. She wore a silk lime green dress that molded around her body. It matched every curve and loosed up at the bottom.

It was like a tube top and it just about touched the floor. It had a yellow flower at the bottom right corner and a slit going all the way up to her thigh. "Beautiful" Raven finished.

"Thank you friend Raven I shall now purchase our dresses" the alien smiled. Raven had already picked out hers and had been waiting for Starfire for almost an hour. She paid for the dresses and they went to find their friends.

**Authors Note: Ok there's chappie one! I know my chapters aren't very long but I'm working on it. Review Time Please!**


	2. Mayor's Ball Begins

Chapter Two:

"Mayor's Ball Begins"

Starfire put her dress in the closet when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to find Robin swaying back and forth on his feet.

"Hi Star, I wanted to ask you something" he said nervously.

Starfire tilted her head to one side like a puppy and waited for him to go on. "Would you like to go to the Mayor's-" Before he could finish to gave him a tight hug.

"I WOULD LOVE TO GO WITH YOU!" she cried. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went back inside her room. Robin stood there stunned and reached up to touch the spot where she kissed.

"_She kissed me!"_ his mind screamed. _"I was right that wasn't bad at all!"_ He smiled and went skipping down the hallway.

"Well that was strange" Cyborg burst out laughing after Robin turned the corner. Beast Boy was on the floor laughing too. Raven looked at the two morons on the floor.

"And you said Robin was strange? Please" she said walking off.

"Ok, now it's your turn" Cyborg said getting up. Beast Boy nodded and followed Raven.

"Uh...hi Rae, what'cha do' in?" he said walking next to her.

"Walking to my room" she answered annoyed.

"Oh, well I wanted to finish what I was saying on the ride to the mall."

"Ok, you have my attention" she said stopping by the door to her room. "Well, I was gonna say what if it was me?" he gulped.

Raven was shocked. She stared at him for a moment then looked at her shoes. "And what I meant to say was no… one but you" she whispered.

His eyes went wide.

"Is that a yes?" he asked. Raven gave him a smile and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You can consider that a yes" she grinned then disappeared inside her room. Beast Boy's smiled the biggest smile he's ever smiled and then started singing.

"Go Beast Boy, it's your birthday. We're gonna party like it's your birthday!" and he dance all the way to the couch were the guys were waiting.

"So what did she say?" Robin asked.

"Let me guess…NO!" both started laughing and looked at the changeling. That smile still on his face.

"Ok, maybe she didn't say no" Cyborg stopped laughing.

"Are you gonna tell us?" Robin asked.

"She kissed me, _on the lips_ and said 'you can consider that a yes.'"

"No fair! Star only kissed me on the cheek!" Robin wined.

"I didn't even get one!" Cyborg cried.

But Beast Boy just kept on smiling and flicked on the TV.

Later:

"Let's go!" Robin yelled.

Beast Boy was the first to come down besides Robin. The robotic man was after him. Raven was next. She wore a shimmering silver dress. The top went around her neck and the bottom reached her ankles. A silt like Starfire's went up to her thigh. She had on silver straps shoes and diamond earrings. Her hair was still down but behind her ears and she had a light shimmering lip gloss and sliver sparkles on her eyes. Beast Boy could only drool. While Cyborg whistled.

"My, my look who decided to get dressed up" he smiled.

Raven blushed and walked over to Beast Boy. She shut his mouth and wiped the drool from his face with a tissue.

"You look nice too" she said.

Starfire came after Raven. She had her green dress on with shoes like Raven's only green. Her hair was up in a slightly messy bun and the same two strands framing her face. She hand dangly emerald green earring in the shape of flowers. She wore a light pink blush and had a dusting of green eye shadow. Everything she wore matched her beautiful jade eyes.

Robin began to drool too and it made a puddle on the floor.

"Down boy!" Cyborg laughed. Starfire walked over to him and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sure you're not going to be cold?" he asked her.

"Not as long as you have your arm around me" she blushed. Robin turned a deep shade of red while the two boys raised their eyebrows.

"Now let's go pick up Bumblebee so_ you _can embarrass _yourself_" Robin said to his mechanical friend.

Cyborg rang the door bell to Titans East Tower. They had left tow hours earlier so that they would have enough time to get to Steel City. Speedy answered the door.

"Well don't you look nice" he said half laughing.

"Bee will be down in a minute." Cyborg nodded.

"Ok I'm ready!" she called. She had her hair in corn rose and a shimmering yellow dress on. Her earrings were gold chains and the dress was spaghetti straps. She had golden sandals and rosy lips with a hint of gold sparkles in her face.

"Don't you kids stay out to late now" Speedy laughed.

"Oh shut up and make the twins dinner!" Bumblebee called.

Speedy lost his grin and began to curse under his breath.

"Shall we?" Cyborg held out his arm.

Bee smile and he lead her to down to the T-car where everyone was waiting.

Robin sat up front with Starfire on his lap. Cyborg drove and Bumblebee, Raven, and Beast Boy sat in the back.

"I hope this is not a bother" Starfire said.

"Not at all" Robin smiled. He loved having her sit in his lap. She lay back against his chest and kissed his cheek again.

"Thank you" he whispered. Starfire began to giggle.

"You're riding the Cyborg express which will take you from Steel City to the Mayor's Ball back in Jump City. Please be kept your hands to yourself, this means you Robin" Cyborg laughed. Robin turned a beet red and shot the driver a dirty look. Bumblebee and Beast Boy held back their giggles and lucky for Robin, Starfire didn't understand.

"Just concentrate on driving metal butt" Robin snapped.

"Well I don't have too anymore because, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh WE'ER-"

"HERE!" Beast Boy finished.

"Oh joy" Raven said in her monotone voice. The got out of the car careful not to mess up their outfits. Each of the guys had their date on their arm and they made their way to the steps.

"There sure are a lot of people here" Beast Boy noticed.

"Yup, bunch of rich people" Cyborg told him. The sky was growing darker and the lights of the mansion lit the path. There were people everywhere. Some wearing feathers, and others animal fur. It made Beast Boy sick.

"I don't like this place" Beast Boy said sticking out his tongue.

"Suck it up" Raven mumbled.

"Fine, but you'll be stuck with one grumpy Beast Boy" he said.

She gave him a playful smile and slipped her hand into his.

"Never mind" he smiled. Cyborg and Bumblebee laughed. They went through the large glass doors.

"Wow" Starfire whispered. Robin really wasn't impressed. Growing up in a mansion will do that to you.

"Nice" Bumblebee said. Beast Boy and Cyborg whistled.

"So what do we do?" the green elf asked.

"You make sure you don't embarrass yourself_ or us,_ for that matter. And stay with Raven the whole time"

Cyborg answered. Beast Boy's eyes went wide.

"Not like that, ya pervert" the robot hissed.

"Think of her as your babysitter" Robin corrected.

"Robin, what shall we do?" Starfire asked sweetly.

"Mingle I guess" he answered.

"Mingle?"

"Never mind, just stay with me" he smiled. She nodded and they began to mingle with the others at the party.

"It's just you and me Sparkie" Bumblebee smiled.

"Yeah, wanna dance?" he offered.

"Sure" she took his hand and he led her on to the dance floor.

"Why hello Robin!" a deep voice called.

"Hi Mr. Mayor" Robin said shaking his hand.

"And you brought Starfire as your date huh?" he said nudging him in the side.

"Yeah well…" he began.

"You watch him" the Mayor winked at Starfire. She giggled and turned to Robin.

"This party isn't as big as hit as I though it would be" the Mayor sighed.

"I even gave it a Disney theme."

"So that's why the food is shaped like Mickey Mouse Robin gave a small grin.

"Please Robin who is this Mickey of Mice you speak of?" the alien asked. The Mayor gave Robin a confused look.

"You mean Mickey Mouse, he's a cartoon character" he answered. She loved cartoons; she and Beast Boy watched them every morning.

"Sorry but I've got to be off now" the Mayor chuckled. Robin nodded and turned back to Starfire.

"Want something to eat?" he asked. She nodded and they got their food and sat down.

"Hey guys!" Bee said. Her and Cyborg across from their friends.

"Hello friend Cyborg and Bumblebee" Starfire greeted.

"I-" Robin began but was interrupted by the robot.

"Shhh" he hissed.

"What?" Robin asked.

"They shows about to start" he answered pointing at the changeling and the Goth.

"This should be good" the two boys snickered.

The girls rolled their eyes and began to chat.


	3. I Really Love Disney Now

Chapter Four:

"I Really Love Disney Now"

Raven had just finished some small talk to a few people while Beast Boy agreed with everything she said. She was leaning against the wall with him next to her.

"He too had noticed all the Disney themes and liked to see how many things shaped like Mickey's head he could find. But now he was bored.

'Under the Sea' was playing and he felt this strong urge to ask the empath to dance.

She ran her finger across the rim of her glass and sighed. But before she could speak Beast Boy did.

"Hey Rae…you wanna dance?" he asked sheepishly. Raven smiled. She couldn't understand it. She figured her emotion would have killed everyone by now. But being around the green elf clamed her now instead of irritate her. He was actually very sweet.

"Yes" she whispered. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Only a few couples were actually dancing while others just stood around. The song switched from 'Under the Sea' to 'Beauty and the Beast.'

He put his arm around her slim waist and took her hand in his other. She put on hand on his shoulder and they began to sway back and forth.

"_I_ _really love Disney now!"_ Beast Boy yelled in his head.

"_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly"_

This was the best night of their lives but neither one of them would admit it. _"This song fits us perfectly"_ they both thought. Cyborg and Robin sat watching from he side lines motioning to Beast Boy to make his next move. But his full attention was on Raven and nothing else. The world seemed to melt away as he stared into her amethyst eyes.

"_Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast"_

They were both a little hesitant, but this felt so right. This wouldn't change anything though. Just make their friendship stronger. But deep down they both wanted more. This was happing so fast. Just the other day Raven felt as though she might rip his head off. But now she wanted to get to know this Beast Boy. The one that's serious but sweet.

"_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise"  
_

Raven though no one could ever love her. She was too dark, too creepy, and too weird.

"Rae, I know I said you're weird before but that's what I like about you" Beast Boy said like he was reading her mind.

"Thank you" she whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. He blushed and pulled her closer.

"_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong"_

But they were both wrong about each other. Just being themselves was all they needed. Not telling jokes for attention or hiding your emotion.

"Beast Boy I'm sorry" she whispered.

"For what?" he asked pulling away and looking straight into her eyes.

"For always being mean to you" she answered. "I wish I had gotten to know the real you sooner." Beast Boy grinned.

"How do you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" "

You're always happy" she said.

"Well right now you're he one making me happy" he smiled. __

"Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast"

Suddenly Raven noticed that there faces were only centimeters apart. The both blushed but didn't pull away. Slowly he ran his hand down the side of her face. He brought it to her chin and tilted her head up. Ever so silent her lips were pressed against his. They didn't even heard Robin and Cyborg cheering in the background. "Tale as old as time" Beast Boy smiled as he pulled away.

"Beauty and the Beast" she whispered. _  
_

_Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

The song ended and they looked into each other's eyes.

"You're the beauty" he whispered in her ear. She gave him a small smile and a tight hug.

"And you're _my_ beast" she whispered back.

**Author's Note: Ok all done. What did ya think? Review time! I know something could be better with this story any suggestions?**


End file.
